Olaf Takes Over
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Short little crack fic. Elsa, you should really keep hold of that thing! (If you want more you can request it in a review, otherwise this is a oneshot but I'll leave it open) ENJOY THE CRACK!


Spoo: CRACK-FIC because I'm on crack! *rolls dice* Who's joining me! *Rolls #9*

Elsa: Oh what have you done!

Olaf Takes Over

A high pitched giggle echoed through the castle as a little snowman ran by swinging around a fabric sack in his hand like a flag. Sure enough, the queen of anger was chasing him down. "OLAF I SWEAR!" Elsa bellowed behind him, she skidded a bit and picked up the ends of her dress to run better. She took a turn and almost lost her balance trying to stop on her tippy toes as to not run face first into Anna. She steadied her sister then calmed her. "What's going on El?" The queen huffed and tried to get passed. "Help me Anna. Help me get Olaf. He has…something of mine." Anna looked confused but shrugged and turned and headed down the hall with her sister.

"He's got to be around here somewhere." Anna said calmly as she opened a door and peered in. Behind her Elsa peeked over her shoulder. She looked nervous. "Do you see him…please…I-I need to get to him before he…" Anna turned to Elsa and put her hands on her hips as her sister backed up. "What's going on El. Just tell me, I'm sure we can work it out." Taking her sister's hand, she pulled her into the room and sat her down. "Nooo." Elsa protested. "We don't have time to talk! Olaf has…he has something of mine." Anna nodded slowly, noting how cryptic Elsa was being. "Ok…relax; it's not the end of the world." She said to assure her.

Before Elsa could speak, some guards passed by the room. They stopped and looked to the queen and her sister. "Ladies." One began, "You've been asked by the king to make it snow in the castle." The two women blinked profusely then looked to each other. "The king?" The said at the same time then both looked to the guards. "King Olaf." Said the other guard. "Ooooh this is bad…" Elsa groaned out as she put her head in her hands. "I didn't want to say anything…but…he took my crown. I took it off and put it in a cloth sack…and he snatched it up….ooooh what are we gunna do." She looked to Anna.

The princess covered her mouth but her eyes screamed laughter. She took a moment then spoke, "I guess we do what he says, after all, he is the king." She said playfully, adding a little giggle. "Come on! It'll be fun I'm sure!" Elsa stared hard at her sister for a moment then gave a weak smile. Maybe she was right, maybe it would be fun. She stood and nodded slightly. "Alright Anna, if you really think so. I'll do as he asks." She rolled up her sleeves, bit her lower lip, and raised her arms. The room started to get cold and before long snow started to fall from seemingly nothing.

The guards in the hall looked up and all around at the snow falling quietly. It was almost peaceful. They both nodded in satisfaction and headed down the hall. The two ladies left the room and headed the opposite way for the throne room. The stood outside the door for a moment, making mental plans as to what they would do. Finally, in a heated moment, Elsa kicked the doors open. Behind her Anna widened her eyes and put a hand to her lips in shock at her sister's sudden outburst.

The queen marched up to the throne and glared at Olaf. The little guy looked to her and giggled. "Hi Elly!" he cheered as he waved at her. "Look! I'm the king!" He pointed to the little crown on his head. Elsa looked ready to burst. "Olaf…that doesn't belong to you…give it back." Anna said as she approached. Olaf looked a bit confused, unaware that he was actually doing something wrong. "Can I just pretend? For a little while?" He asked with a pout. Anna crossed her arms and tapped her foot. Olaf lowered his head, took off the crown, and passed it back to the queen. She snatched it and put it on her head then pointed toward the door. Olaf slid off the seat and slowly left the room, his head down.

"Can you believe him!" Elsa snapped as she sat in her rightful place. Anna looked saddened as she looked to her sister. "Actually, I feel kinda bad. He was having fun…" Elsa slouched in the seat and propped her head up on her hand, looking bored. "I suppose so…but he shouldn't have done that." She sighed out. She looked to Anna and rolled her eyes. "Alright Anna…alright." She took the crown off as her sister giggled and clapped her hands. "ooooooh Oooooolaaaaaf!" She called with a huge grin.

Spoo: What have I done…

Elsa: You know someone is going to demand more King Olaf…

Olaf: I like the sound of that! As king, I demand summer last all year!


End file.
